Z-figthers vs Justice League
by Sparks16
Summary: Five months after the events of Anime War. A mysterious teen named Fu exposes the Z-Fighters to the Justice League and they deem them to be a threat to Earth. This leads to an all-out fight between the two teams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late upload, I just lost track of time yesterday. Anyway here is the first chapter of Z-fighters vs. Justice League.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Watchtower

Batman is scanning through footage through the Justice League Computer. The footage was on the Goku and the other Z-Fighters. Superman then comes into the room with two mugs of steaming, hot coffee.

Superman: I figured you'd be here Bruce. Coffee?

Batman: *Takes a mug* Thanks.

Superman: So who are you stalking?

Batman: A group, they're known as the Z-Fighters.

Superman: Are they evil?

Batman: Evil? No. Dangerous? Yes.

Superman: You think nearly everyone is untrustworthy and dangerous even when their good.

Batman: That maybe true, but they've attracted beings with evil intentions. Some were even hell bent on the destruction of Earth.

Superman: And you think this could happen again.

Batman: I know it will. And they need to be stopped.

Superman: I hardly see how they're different from us.

Batman: Well some of them were once the criminals that they fight and if they don't change, they end up killing the villains. It may be a matter of time before they end up becoming the people they fight against.

Superman: Look Bruce, I can understand that you don't trust them since you trust no one, but if they're fighting the bad guys then we don't need to worry about them.

?: Aw, you're not gonna help your friend? That's pretty mean Clark.

Superman: Who are you?

Batman: This is Fu, he's the one who gave me the info on the Z-fighters.

Fu: Exactly, I'm here to help you guys. I don't want bad people causing trouble. Even if it's just a potential threat, better safe than sorry. So it would still be a good idea to check out their base of operation, Capsule Corp.

Superman: Fine, Lois was able to land an interview with the place and was taking John overseas. I could ask her to switch with me.

Batman: That'll give us some progress. And if you ever find them unstable, promise that we'll take care of them.

Superman: By we, you mean the League, right?

Batman: Of course!

Superman: Well, I'll need to get some rest. The interview is tomorrow so I'll need it.

Fu: Supes is right. It's getting late and we should be getting some rest so see you next time. *Vanishes*

Superman: What a weird guy.

Batman: Hardly the weirdest we've met. Goodnight Clark.

As Superman left the Watchtower, Batman continued his analysis on the Z-Fighters.

 **Note: While the DC characters are not going to be the DC Rebirth Justice League, I did take element of Superman being married to Lois Lane and having a son, Johnathon Kent/Superboy. I'll try to post chapter 2 later but no promises. Have a good day readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview at Capsule Corp

**Hello everyone I know the first chapter hasn't been out for too long but I think it's about time I uploaded the second chapter. I'll be uploading the third chapter soon. They won't have much action but once we get to chapter 4, they will be more action and chapter 5 will be more action. See you next time.**

 **Chapter 2: Interview at Capsule Corp.**

Goku and Vegeta were having a sparring match in the Gravity Room at x1000 Gravity. They were in Super Saiyan Blue allowing them too easily fight against each other without losing too much speed. The two of them were throwing punches and kicks at each other. After Goku had punched Vegeta into the air, the Saiyan Prince began to charge a Galick Gun while Goku prepared a Kamehameha wave. Before the two attacks were launched the Gravity Chamber turned off, which left the Saiyans startled.

?: Well you guys had your fun, mind leaving the Gravity Room in one piece for us.

Sparks, Blade and Katana were standing outside of the room. Vegeta saw that Sparks had a device in his hand that let the Saiyan Prince realize what happen.

Vegeta: Since when did you make that device?

Sparks: Last week, and yes its a personal remote for the Gravity Room.

Goku: Woah, you made your own remote for this place.

Sparks: Well Bulma had the blueprints and I had the time. Anyway you guys have been training a lot for the past five months.

Goku and Vegeta walked out of the Gravity room to talk with their friends face to face.

Goku: Well yeah, we need to get stronger with and without God Ki. You never know when the next big threat is going to come.

Sparks: You're right, after Zarma, all the training in the world is needed. Thank God he's gone.

Katana: Sparks, are you forgetting why we came here?

Sparks: Of course not! We're going to be taking out a another rift next week..

Goku: Wow, there still rifts in your universe?

Blade: There still rifts in the realms that Zarma and his goons affected so no shit.

Goku: Well why don't we come with you? It's been awhile since I had a real challenge.

Bulma: Don't you even think about going anywhere either of you! You walked out other times, but you two aren't going to be this time.

Goku: Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the picnic.

Sparks: Well we'd love to join if you have the space.

Bulma: Of course we do.

Katana: But we still have to be careful for any rifts that may come our way.

Bulma: *An alarm beeps on Bulma's minutes* Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have an interview to get ready for in 30 minutes. See you in an hour. *Everyone waves goodbye to Bulma*

30 minutes later.

Clark Kent was standing in front of Capsule Corporation. He was talking with Batman on a hidden com in his glasses.

Batman: Remember Clark, don't engage with any of the suspects. This is a reconsense mission and nothing more.

Clark: Relax Bruce, I'm well aware of that and it's not like I planned to.

Clark then knocked on the door and a woman with blue hair opened the door.

Clark: Hello, I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet.

Bulma: Really, well I'm Bulma Briefs and welcome to Capsule Corporation. Come on in.

X

It was an hour later and Bulma was just showing Clark out the door.

Bulma: Well I hope I answered all your questions.

Clark: Yes Ms. Briefs, it was nice meeting you.

An explosion comes from the backyard. Bulma and Clark rush there to see Goku and Vegeta banged up.

Bulma: GOKU, VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Goku: What're you talking about we were just training.

Bulma: How many times do I have to tell you two not to go overboard when we have visitors?

Goku: You said you had 30 minutes to prepare when you left and that you'd see us in an hour and it's been an hour since your interview should have started.

Bulma: Wait it's been an hour. Oh my god! Mr. Clark I have to get back to work. Sorry about my husband and friend, they can be very destructive.

Clark: It's fine. I'm actually quite use to these kinds of things. Metropolis isn't the safest place in the world. Anyway I'll be leaving now.

When Clark left the house, Sparks reappeared in front of Bulma.

Sparks: Well that guy is pretty weird.

Bulma: What are you talking about, he seemed pretty normal to me. And where did Blade and Katana go?

Sparks: They already left and that guy may not look like much but he has a lot of power within him.

Vegeta: What are you talking about?

Sparks: You guys can sense the natural energy in people. As an Elemental I have other senses that let me feel the kind of element they may have. And I sensed a lot of solar energy constantly being absorbed in his body. It was unnatural but powerful.

Goku: So what you're saying is that he's pretty strong, right?

Sparks: Can you stop thinking about fighting for a second.

Goku: Hehe, sorry. *Scratches the back of his head*

Sparks: There is one question though, have any of you even heard of a city called Metropolis or the Daily Planet News before the last five months.

Bulma: Now that you mention, I've never heard of them until they called asking for an interview. Wait are you suggesting he might be a galactic criminal?

Sparks: No. They just seem like a pretty big company to never hear about, even overseas. Did he ask you about when you guys started Capsule Corp. and did he look a little curious when you said it's been around for years?

Bulma: Yeah, why?

Sparks: Something is going on but I don't know what. But my concern is also with the surveillance camera in his glasses.

Vegeta: And how's that a problem?

Sparks: It was only recording when you and Goku were in view. He could know about your "abilities".

Bulma: That could be a problem but wouldn't he know about how you guys saved the world. He's probably a nice guy.

Sparks: Maybe, but I'm gonna keep doing research on this guy to make sure this guy isn't evil.

A ring can be heard on Sparks's com-visor which Sparks replies to.

Sparks: Hello?

Lillian: Hello Sparks.

Sparks: Oh, hey mom. What's up?

Lillian: The marathon is starting in an hour. Everyone is waiting for you.

Sparks: The marathon?! I'll be there shortly. Gotta go guys, see you tomorrow.

Bulma: Enjoy yourself Sparks.

Sparks: You too, see you later!

Goku and Vegeta suddenly clutched their heads.

Bulma: Something wrong?

Goku: No, just a headache. It felt like someone was trying to look into my mind for a sec.

Vegeta: Weird, I also felt like someone was trying to invade my mind.

Bulma: Well, it's probably the headache. Come on, I'll you make you guys some lunch.

X

In West City, Clark had walked into an ally and turned on his intercom with Batman.

Clark: Bruce, I encountered two of the Z-fighters.

Fu: Sorry, Bruce isn't here right now. But I'm available to provide you some info on the the two z-fighters you encountered.

Clark: Is there any criminal record.

Fu: guys are good at keeping under the radar, but there's some more research that I need to do in order to finish my report on all the fighters but don't worry it'll be done soon.

Clark: Alright Fu.

Clark then walked out of the alleyway only to be bumped into somebody with a hood over his head.

?: Oops, sorry sir. I should really watch where I'm going.

Clark: Oh it's no problem. Have a nice day.

?: You too sir. Bye.

The person walks off as Clark walks towards the other direction. When the hooded person loses sight of Clark he takes off his hood revealing himself to be Sparks.

Sparks: Scales, you got the picture.

Scales: Yep, it was a little difficult with the hood over your head but I got it just at the right time for a clear shot. I know, I'm a genius.

Sparks: Thanks Scales. I knew I could count on you. Now let's get to that marathon with the family.

Scales: Just know that next solo movie night we have, I'm picking the first movie.

Sparks: You better not pick a love movie just to make me feel like a hopeless romantic.

Scales: Why would I do that now that your dating Phoenix.

Sparks: Okay that's enough out of you.

 **Sparks16: I don't really have much to say for this, so I'll just say that the next chapter is coming.**

 **Blast: That's it?**

 **Sparks16: Blast?! You're not even in this story.**

 **Blast: That just makes coming here easier.**

 **Sparks16: Look whatever, or do I need to introduce your -**

 **Blast: That's enough for this story bye.**

 **Sparks16: Good riddance. See you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Conflict

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, I'll try to upload chapter 4 sooner.**

 **Chapter 3: Conflict**

A week had passed and Bulma had prepared the picnic on the front yard of Capsule Corporation. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Chiara, Goten, Videl, Pan, Ox King, Hercule, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Sparks, Blade, Katana, Psycho, Phoenix, Blaze, Yang, Lillian, Beerus, Whis, Desmos and even 17 and his family showed up. Goten and Trunks were off sneaking around Capsule Corp looking for trouble. Marron was off playing with her cousins and Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Chiara and Sparks were on top the balcony of Capsule Corp talking.

Goku: Man Bulma, this picnic at Capsule Corp was a great idea.

Bulma: I know, I was originally going to have my birthday party here, but I got the yacht instead.

Sparks: Well it sure is cool to have a picnic like this. Though it seems more like a barbeque.

Chiara: Well Bulma owns the richest company in the world. Don't expect your typical picnic.

Bulma: Well consider it whatever you want. I'm just glad were all having fun. Right Vegeta.

Vegeta was too busy eating as much food as possible.

Sparks: Well someone sure doesn't like conversations. *Sparks, Bulma and Goku start laughing*

Above the roof of Capsule Corp, Beerus, Desmos, and Whis were eating numerous foods.

Desmos: Earth never ceases to amaze my taste buds. This was worth the day off.

Beerus: I'm surprised you're even allowed to take a day off.

Desmos: You take decades off just to go sleep.

Beerus: Well Lord Zeno tolerates it.

Desmos: Really?

Beerus: Mostly tolerates it.

Whis: Luckily, Zeno is more concerned about the Supreme Kai slacking on his duties right now.

Desmos: Lucky Beerus. Hope we don't get chewed out for the rifts that are still active in our universes tough.

Beerus: Goku and the others can handle it. I hardly see why we need to get involved in.

Desmos: I guess you're right, besides what could go wrong.

Down below, 17 and 18 were conversing on how life gone for each of them after the Cell Games.

Android 18: To be honest 17, I thought you were lying when you said you had a family of your own.

Android 17: Why would I lie about that?

Android 18: All off the fact that we've never seen them until today.

Android 17: Well maybe we should stay in touch. After all, we're twins. And we don't know the next time you'll need my help.

Android 18: That brings another thing. *Serious face* I want you to promise that you'll come help us whenever we need you.

Android 17: I don't see why not.

Android 18: *Smiles* Thanks 17!

Suddenly Pan goes flying off bumping into Vegeta causing the Saiyan to rapidly rub his head from the impact.

Vegeta: What the hell?

Everyone else: *Laughing*

X

Watchtower

Fu was watching the Z-fighters have their picnic as Batman walked by.

Batman: What're you doing Fu?

Fu: Nothing, just enjoying the view.

Batman: Well I'm going to do more research on the Z-fighters in order to know more about their powers.

Fu: _Don't worry Bruce, you'll get a full display of their abilities._

Fu unsheathed his sword and a purple mist was released and flew down to Earth.

X

That Night at the Son Residence

Goku could hear the house phone ringing in his house. As he got out of bed to get it, he sensed a lot of malice ki.

Goku: _Wonder what's going on?_ *Picks up the phone* Hello!

Sparks: Goku, we have a huge situation. A big rift just opened up a few minutes ago over West City. Get to Capsule Corp.

Goku: Alright, I'll be right there. *Uses Instant Transmission*

Goku arrives at Capsule Corp and sees the huge rift bringing out villains from all over time and space.

Goku: Woah, that's a lot of bad guys.

Sparks: *Arrives with Tech* And a lot of work to do. The others are helping to fight off some but they could use your help.

Goku: And what will you do?

Sparks: Helping Tech and Bulma to close the rift.

Goku: You got it. *Flies off to the closest villain*

X

Kent House

Clark had just woken up when he heard his communicator buzzing.

Clark: Hello.

Batman: Clark, this an emergency. We need you and the others to go to Japan.

Superman: Don't tell me you plan to engage them at this hour.

Batman: This isn't about them, some portal has open up in West City, Japan. Alien-like creatures are emerging from it and attacking the city.

Superman: Alright, I'll be there.

X

Back at West City, the Z-fighters and Elementals were battling numerous foes from the DBZ past. The likes of King Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Goku Black, Zamasu, Merged Zamasu, Cooler, Bojack, Broly, and Janemba could be seen launching ki blasts at buildings. There were also villains that neither the Z-fighters nor the Elementals have seen before ( **some of the DC villains which include weak villains like Joker to powerful ones like Black Adam, no Darkseid** ). The Saiyans was fighting against multiple weaker villains easily countering and taking them out with ease. He put in more effort with opponents like Golden Frieza and Goku Black Rosé. Goku was suddenly attacked by Broly repeatedly punched him into a wall . Goku then caught it and turned Super Saiyan then punched Broly onto the street. Broly charged at Goku and tried to land a punch but Goku dodged and punched Broly so hard that he ended up impaling Broly. Broly fell to the ground dead as Goku flew off to fight more enemies until the villains. Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Shazam and Martian Manhunter had just arrived at West City.

Superman: Bruce told you all about the situation. Right?

Wonder Woman: We're aware.

Shazam: Let's kick some bad guy ass.

The Justice League scattered around West City to deal with the many villains in the city. Shazam fights against Black Adam, Wonder Woman faces off with Cheetah, Martian Manhunter faces Slug and Supergirl clashes with Kid Buu. Superman was trading blows with General Zod until he .

Superman: _Who the hell is this guy? His dna matches Son Goku's, but his vitals are different._ Bruce, how long until we can get this portal closed.

Batman: It's going to take some time.

Superman: We can't hold these guys off forever. There are too many of them.

Superman then felt a sharp coming from his torso. He looked down to see an energy blade shoved through him and green-skinned alien standing behind him.

antage of a weak point.

Superman falls to the panting as Zamasu watched.

Zamasu: Foolish mortal, prepare to die!

Zamasu charges an attack but Chiara flies straight at him and beats him down until he couldn't move. Superman tries to get up.

Superman: _A simple stab shouldn't have been able to hurt me, so why does it feel like I've been stabbed with Kryptonite._

Just when Superman was able to completely stand up but is then shot in the back.

?: Kryptonite bullet, never leave home without it.

Superman: Joker!

Joker: Hey Supes. Just saw lying on the street so I thought, why not put a bullet in your skull.

Before Joker could fire again, Chiara launches a ki blast at the clown. She flew off to find more villains leaving Superman in shock.

Superman: *Slowly gets up* Maybe Bruce was right about them being dangerous. But right now, I need focus on helping these people from the bad guys here.

Superman flew to continue fighting. A few minutes later, the rift closed and the remaining villains disappeared.

Shazam: Wow, that was some quick work Vic.

Wonder Woman: Yes, well done Victor. Your timing was faster than I anticipated.

Cyborg: That wasn't me.

Superman: I think I know who it is.

Batman: You're suspecting the Z-fighters?

Superman: Yes.

Fu: If there in the city, you should try to apprehend them before they go.

Before Superman could respond he noticed Goku and the other Z-fighters teleport away.

Superman: They're gone, and I can't track their heartbeats in my condition.

Fu: Dammit, then I guess we'll get them another time.

X

Capsule Corp.

Goku teleports to Capsule Corporation to see Sparks, Tech and Bulma there to welcome him.

Sparks: Great job Goku. More people can rest easy tonight knowing they're safe.

Goku: Well that was thanks to you guys stopping the rift.

Sparks: Yeah, another one that's probably going to end up on the news. We'll just have Hercule take credit for stopping the baddies and say Capsule Corp used some device to stop the portal like the other times. Anyway, it's late so goodnight everyone.

Goku: Huh? Wait Sparks, why're you acting so weird?

Sparks: Weird, whatcha talking about? I'm not acting weird.

Psycho: *Just arrived* Yes you are. And as your best friend, I know when you're hiding something, so just tell us.

Sparks: Alright. With all these rifts and events occurring, we don't know how long people are going to buy the whole one man saved the world from people who can destroy planets. People aren't going to be that gullible forever and they've seen you guys whether in glimpses or completely on the big screen. It's only a matter of time before a generation put two and two together. And with that suspicious reporter guy, I don't know if your secret life will remain secret forever. I just don't my friends getting

Goku: Oh relax Sparks. I'm sure it won't be that bad if the world ever knows who we are.

Sparks: And you guys will be ready for the possible spotlight you'll be thrown into.

Goku: We've fought against aliens, tyrants, androids, more aliens and even gods. What's a little light going to do to us?

Sparks: That's not what I meant but thanks Goku and be careful. You and friends. I don't want you guys getting out of your comfort zone.

Sparks, Psycho and Tech go home and Goku flies off to the Son Residence.

 **I don't have anything to say so I hope you enjoyed and Chapter 4 will be out soon. I'll try to do it tomorrow but no promises. In the meantime, I have want to hear your opinion on who would win between GT Goku and Post-Crisis Superman. I'll give my thoughts next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Warning

**Looks like I was able to upload this quickly, I'm pretty surprised since I'm still trying to find colleges for me to apply to but I found a little spare time so I'm going to use it. Enjoy the chapter and have a good day.**

 **Chapter 4: Battle Warning**

It was a peaceful evening on Mt. Pazou. The birds were singing, the fish were swimming and the Son twins were disturbing the peace by sparring. Chiara and Gohan were both battling in Super Saiyan 2 as the younger twin landed a hard blow on her twin brother sending the two of them back. Chiara and Gohan were both battling in Super Saiyan 2 as the younger twin landed a hard blow on her twin brother sending him flying.

Chiara: Is that the best you can do Gohan?

Gohan: I haven't even started.

Chiara and Gohan used their Unlocked Potential as continued to spar. Gohan soon got the better of his sister as he performed a Burst Rush combo, sending her flying to the ground.

Gohan: Looks like you're the one that needs to put some more effort into your fighting now.

Chiara: Don't get cocky.

Chiara transformed to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken while Gohan went Beyond his Unlocked Potential. This time, the twins charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired which led to a stalemate between the twins.

Chiara: Ready to get serious Gohan?

Gohan: You bet I am.

Chiara and Gohan then use their Unlocked Potential as they continue to spar. Gohan soon gets the better of his sister as he performs a Burst Rush combo which sends her crashing to the ground.

Gohan: Looks like you're the one that needs to put some more effort into your fighting now.

Chiara: Don't get cocky.

Chiara transforms to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken while Gohan went Beyond Unlocked Potential. This time the twins charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired which at each which ended in a stalemate.

Chiara: Ready to get serious Gohan?

Gohan: You bet I am.

Both of them transformed to Limit Breaker and charged at each other and when they collided, it sent a massive shockwave that was similar to one that occurred when Goku and Beerus fought. The two launched multiple ki blasts at each other until Chiara used Instant Transmission and drop kicked Gohan to the ground. Gohan retaliated by firing a Masenko which Chiara deflected and then she shot a ki blast that sent multiple other ki blast towards Gohan ( **This technique is Chiara's Prison Shot** ). Gohan was able to block or deflect the attacks that came his way and retaliated by sending a Special Beam Cannon. Chiara and charged a Kamehameha wave and used Instant Transmission to get up close to Gohan. But Gohan had already used Afterimage and used a Soaring Dragon Strike to throw Chiara into a lake.

Chiara: Alright, let's finish this!

Gohan: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Gohan and Chiara charged at each other and both of them landed a blow on the other which made them revert back to base. Gohan and Chiara fell to the ground while heavily panting. Goku landed right next the two with a smile on his face.

Chiara: Were you watching the whole fight?

Goku: Yep! I'm so proud that you guys have

Goku: Yep! I'm so proud of you two. But if your looking achieve Ultra Instinct, Chiara. Plain old fighting is not going to get you there.

Chiara: You pretty much pop into Ultra Instinct whenever you need it.

Goku: I still can't control it though. And I didn't just achieve it like so.

Chiara: Then can you throw a Spirit Bomb at me? *Puts on her best puppy eyes*

Goku: Why are you giving me that look?

Chiara: Please dad?

Goku: No!

Chiara: *Pouts*

Goku: Whis told me that there's an easier way to achieving Ultra Instinct. So next time you need it, just close your eyes, and remember how I moved when I used it.

Chiara: He really said that?

Goku: Well it was something along those lines. I don't really remember how he said it.

Chiara: Seriously Dad?

Gohan: You know Dad will always be Dad.

Chiara: Oh shut up. You're just trying to get in on the conversation.

While the three Sons were laughing, Goten had just flown in.

Goten: Dad, Gohan, Chiara, Mom says dinner is ready.

Goku and Gohan looked at each and nodded as they rushed over to the house before Chiara took off.

Goku: Last one there is the last one to get their food.

Chiara: Hey, you know I'm the fastest. I'll beat you all there.

Chiara rushed off after her father and brothers. Though the Son Family did not see Green Lantern and Fu watching them.

Fu: What an impressive brother-sister battle. And the dad helping them to achieve Ultra Instinct. This could exciting if they pull it off.

Green Lantern: Ultra Instinct? What the hell is that?

Fu: Oh, that? Nothing too important.

Green Lantern: It sounded important to me, and if it's something that they shouldn't get their hands on then you should tell me.

Fu: Alright, I'll explain it tonight with the rest of the League. But first I'm going to need something from you guys. _These Justice guys are no fun._

At dinner the family was enjoying their time together. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Chiara, Goten and Gine were all sitting at the family dinner table. It was 15 minutes of eating, talking, laughing and more eating.

Chichi: I can't believe you two still come over here. Gohan has his own house and family. And Chiara, well you have a house at least

Gohan: Well I love having dinner with you guys. Like old times.

Goku: Yeah, it's great to eat with everyone.

Gine: Anytime is good enough to eat for you.

The family laughed. Gohan eventually got up from the table and put on his glasses.

Gohan: Well, I have dinner meeting to go to tonight. I'll call you when I'm done.

Chichi: Alright say hi to the Videl and Pan for us.

Gohan: Later guys.

Chiara: I better get going to. I promised Tech that we'd work on the upgrading the Gravity Room together. Dad, we're still good for that training session tonight?

Goku: Of course, see ya at 9:00.

X

It was 8:50 pm and Gohan was waiting for his employer at the restaurant.

Gohan: _He's pretty late, he usually is but never this late._

Gohan suddenly feels a slight pain in his head but it goes away.

Gohan: _What was that?_

On the roof of the building next to the restaurant, Batman and Martian Manhunter were spying on Gohan.

Batman: J'onn, did you get anymore information on these guys.

Martian Manhunter: I'm afraid not much. They were somehow able to notice my presence in their minds. They could even block their minds from me. I did manage to learn that they come from a race of beings known as Saiyans

Batman: So they're aliens.

Martian Manhunter: I've never heard of this race of beings. I'll need more information on them.

Batman: I'll talk to Fu on that, find whatever you can and be careful.

Martian Manhunter: I understand Bruce.

As the Martian Manhunter flew off and Batman grapples up to the another roof they were unaware that they are being watched by Psycho and his E.I, Kinetic.

Psycho: They're ones to talk, am I right Kinetic?

Kinetic: True, they wear costumes as if it's Halloween and they call us the dangerous ones. They even have an alien, possibly more.

Psycho: The good news is they don't know about us. So while they gather information on the Z-fighters, we can continue to gather info on them.

Kinetic: So the information we've gathered is Batman is Bruce Wayne, that J'onn guy is an alien, they have a base called the Watchtower which is most likely in space, Batsy is making a new suit to combat the Z-fighters and they don't know about us. Get anything other than the conversation?

Psycho: His full name J'onn J'onzz and has the codename Martian Manhunter.

Kinetic: Nice work.

Psycho: Doesn't matter if your a psychic or not, no one can detect my telekinetic powers inside them. I got tons more info on their allies as well.

Kinetic: You've been practicing well.

Psycho: I learned from the best. Now let's go report this to Sparks.

X

Chiara was wrapping up at her workshop with Tech as they had been working all day on modifying the Gravity Machine.

Chiara: Thanks for helping out Tech.

Tech: No problem, I better get going though. You can finish up right.

Chiara: Don't worry, I can wrap up.

Tech: Alright see you tomorrow. *Fies off*

Chiara finished up at 9 and began to fly off to her dad's training spot.

Chiara: Knowing dad, he's probably already started training without me. I better hu-

Chiara sensed a energy signature behind her and was able to dodge an attack from a woman with black hair wearing a gold, red and blue uniform that left her arms and legs exposed. She was also holding a sword and shield in her arms.

Chiara: Hey, what the hell was that for? Who are you anyway?

Wonder Woman: I am Wonder Woman, and you are a threat to this planet. *Raises her sword to Chiara* So it is my job to stop you.

X

Goku was out doing some late night training in a wasteland, he threw a couple of punches and kicks and was even throwing out ki blasts. He suddenly stops when he feels someone nearby, it felt like he was being watched.

Goku: _This isn't Chiara's energy._ I don't know who you are, but if you're watching me then you as well show yourself.

A man descended from the sky. He was wearing mostly blue but had a red cape and s-shaped symbol on his chest.

Goku: Huh, your uniform is pretty weird. Who are you anyway? _Why is he wearing such a weird costume?_

Superman: I am Superman, and I'm here to talk.

Goku: About what? I don't even know you, so what could you want from me?

Superman: I came to talk to you about stopping your fighting habits. They've developed a problem that can put Earth in danger.

Goku: And what about my fighting habits do you have a problem with?

Superman: Whenever you fight, you think only about the thrill of fighting instead of the people you should be fighting for. You've brought countless enemies that were hellbent on the destruction of Earth. You've even endangered innocent people just to fill your need to fight. You may have say this planet a few times and I'd rather not harm you or your friends but my friends won't be interested in talking if you refuse. So you can either walk away now or face the consequences.

Goku: You know I sometimes think that I'm a magnet for bad guys. Some of my friends even think that I've attracted all of the battles that we've fought. And even if I'm the sole reason Earth will constantly be in danger, I'll be here to save it. So don't expect me to stop trying to do that.

Superman: You expect to save Earth by killing your enemies?

Goku: What're you talking about?

Superman: Killing makes you know better than those who threaten the Earth. And if you go too far down that path, there is no going back.

Goku: I prefer not to kill them but I only do it if I have to.

Superman: They can be brought into custody, locked behind a cell where they can never hurt anyone again.

Goku: How's a prison cell suppose to hold a person who can destroy planet?

Superman: We have our means.

Goku: Some bad guys will take that mercy for granted and start killing people again, then it'll be my fault that more people died, because I let them live. I've tried that before and most of them didn't change. I don't care if you and your friends think I'm wrong or dangerous, I'll always protect this planet as long as I'm alive. If you want to stop me, you're going to have to fight me.

Superman: Very well. *Eyes begin to glow red*

The Saiyan from Earth and the Man of Steel clash as the battle between the two protectors of Earth begins.

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I don't know when I'll be able to do Chapter 5 but I'm still doing some revising on that so I'll get to it when I can. And about my question for last chapter, I think GT Goku just barely beats Post-Crisis Superman thanks to the Dragon Fist.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

**Hello everyone, it took me awhile with school, cross-country and College Application Week. But I've finally uploaded chapter five with some action to boot. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 5: The Battle Begins - Chiara vs Wonder Woman! Goku vs Superman! The Prep Battle Begins!**

Chiara threw ki blast at Wonder Woman who blocked it with her shield. The amazon charged at the Saiyan hybrid and multiple sword slashes that Chiara was able to dodge. Chiara launched a Prison shot and although Wonder Woman was able to block the multiple ki blast with her shield. She was unable stop Chiara from launching a Kamehameha wave from her behind. Chiara then launched multiple ki blast at the Amazon who recovered and was able block to block all of them with her bracelets.

Chiara: _She's fast, holding back and I can't sense her ki. This could be trouble. But if I'm lucky I can instant transmission out of here when she distracted._

Chiara uses instant transmission to hit Wonder Woman into the air and then fires a Hellzone Kamehameha which splits apart, surrounds Wonder Woman and the hits her. Chiara is about to Instant Transmission out of there until Wonder Woman throws her tiara at her which hits the Saiyan hybrid's hand.

Wonder Woman: You're not leaving here that easily.

Chiara: Fine, I'll just beat you.

The female warriors traded blows as Chiara dodged Diana's sword swipes while Diana avoids Chiara's punches and ki blasts. Eventually, Chiara was able to land a strong blow to Diana's gut which caused the Amazon to drop her sword. Chiara then launches multiple ki blasts at the Amazon princess who blocked the attack with her shield which started to crack and eventually break.

Chiara: What are you going to do without weapons? You can leave now and I'll pretend this never happened.

Wonder Woman: I'm not letting you go anywhere.

Wonder Woman charged at Chiara who wasn't able to react to Wonder Woman's assaults. Chiara started to get angry as she threw a punch which Wonder Woman dodged with ease.

Chiara: What -?

Before Chiara could process what happened, Diana landed a hard blow to Chiara's abdomen. Chiara startled backward as she coughed out some blood.

Chiara: _What happened with this girl? She wasn't showing this kind of speed before. This must be her getting serious. I guess I should try doing the same but not too much power. Don't want to kill her._

Chiara transformed to her Unlocked Potential as she and Wonder Woman clashed again. Despite Chiara's attempts to land a hit, the amazon princess dodged every attack while landing some attacks on the Saiyan hybrid. Diana eventually landed a blow that sent Chiara crashing into a nearby lake. Chiara was able to recover but stayed underwater.

Chiara: _She must have Ultra Instinct or something similar. I don't stand a chance against that even at full power. If only dad was here. If he was he'd say I don't need a Spirit Bomb to achieve it. Maybe he's right, he didn't need a Spirit bomb to go Ultra Instinct after the first time. All I have to do is concentrate._

Back above the lake, Wonder Woman was waiting for Chiara to resurface. But after 3 minutes, the Amazon had yet to see the Saiyan hybrid emerge.

Wonder Woman: _I expected her to be remerge by now, I better go down to make sure she didn't drown._

Before Diana could dive into the water, Chiara emerged from the lake and kneed the Amazon into the air. Wonder Woman recovered quickly and tried to retaliate with a right hook but Chiara dodged it and kneed her in the face.

Wonder Woman: *Wiped the blood from her mouth* _She's a completely different warrior from a minute ago. It's more than just a power boost like the other forms. She's actually fighting without thinking. I'll have to go all-out if I want to stand a chance._

Wonder Woman conjured up Zeus's Lightning and shot it at Chiara who dodged it and flew towards Diana and was about to throw a punch until Wonder Woman conjured up Hephaestus' shield. Chiara was thrown back by the shock of the collision but recovered in time to block Wonder Woman's incoming attacks. Despite the Amazon's attempts to attack, Chiara was able to dodge every single attempt. Chiara decided to end the fight by landing uppercutting the Amazon into the sky and launching a Kamehameha at her. Diana tries to block it with her bracelets, but they couldn't protect her entire body from the blast. Chiara then charged a Ki orb in her hand and absorbed it into her hand. The Saiyan hybrid flew toward Wonder Woman and landed a major blow to the Amazon's face. Diana flew into a nearby mountain and Chiara landed near her. Chiara finally reverted back to normal.

Chiara: That was awesome! *Coughs* Okay, I may not be able to use Ultra Instinct anymore, but you aren't going to be going anywhere soon.

Wonder Woman: I'll . . . find you. And my f. . . friends and I will . . . stop you and the others.

Chiara: *Dark look* Attacking me is one thing, but if you or anyone hurt my friends and family. I'll make your life a living hell. So don't threaten them bitch.

Fu: Oh, what a threat.

Fu karate chopped Chiara and the female Saiyan fell to the ground unconscious.

Wonder Woman: Fu!

Fu: She did a number on you Diana. Come on, let's get her back to the Watchtower and fix you up.

Fu teleported the three of them back to the Watchtower.

X

Back to a few minutes ago, Goku and Superman had begun their fight. Goku kicked Superman to the ground who retaliated by launching his Heat Beam which slightly burnt Goku's arm. Goku used a Soaring Fist to push back Superman.

Superman: You're clearly not human.

Goku: You're not wrong.

Superman: _Is he possibly Kryptonian? I have to find out._

Superman fires his Heat Beam again which Goku dodges and then fires a Kamehameha right in Superman's face. Before the dust cleared, Superman punched Goku with enough force to send across the continent to a wasteland in the U.S. while following not to far behind.

Goku: _He's pretty strong. He just tanked a Kamehameha and he's not even fazed. I got to take this seriously or else he'll get the better of me._

Superman: Do you get it yet?

Goku: Not really. I'm only using 5% of my full power, so I'm gonna start trying now. And I'll start with Super Saiyan.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and starts blitzing Superman from all sides. Goku landed several punches and kicks at Superman until Superman finally catches Goku by freezing him with his Freeze Breath. Goku breaks out by going Super Saiyan 2 and hits Superman with a Meteor Blast.

Superman: You're not Kryptonian.

Goku: No, I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth. What's a Kryptonian?

Superman: I'm a Kryptonian. My home planet was destroyed by built up radiation. And my parents sent me to Earth.

Goku: Wow, my planet was blown up by a guy called Frieza. Though my parents didn't send me to Earth.

Superman: So we share similar origins, but that doesn't change anything.

Goku: Good I'd rather keep fighting

The aliens continued to fight until Superman launches Goku towards the Arctic. Superman continued to punch Goku until they were at his Fortress of Solitude. Superman and Goku continued to clash and Superman then sends a bunch of punches at Goku, who was blocking as many as he could while some actually hit him, he eventually caught a punch and then landed a heavy blow on Superman's abdomen. Goku then smashed Superman into the Fortress and then descended down.

Superman: I actually felt that.

Goku: Well you haven't seen anything yet.

Superman: Neither have you.

Superman quickly hit Goku sending him into another part of the fortress. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and kicks Superman into another room. Before Superman could recover, Goku threw him into another part of the Fortress.

Superman: I admit your skills are impressive. I'd even say your on par with my friends and they're some of the greatest martial artist in the world.

Goku: *chuckles* Thanks.

Superman: But know that I'm still holding back. So I recommend you give up, you're outmatched in this.

Goku: I never back down from a fight. And I'm still far from using full power. Kamehameha!

Goku's Kamehameha wave engulfed Superman and broke a hole throughout the Fortress of Solitude that left Superman breathing heavily with scratches and tears all over his costume.

Goku: Looks like you felt that one.

Before Goku could do anything else, he was karate chopped by Fu which knocked him out.

Superman: Fu?

Fu: You're welcome Superman. Now let's get him back to base and restrain him.

Superman carried Goku's unconscious body and they used a boom tube to teleport to the Watchtower.

Watchtower (An hour later)

Chiara woke up to see Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Shazam ( **Note: I'm going with how these 7 are the founding members of the Justice League like in Justice League War.** ), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl and Fu were all present at the Watchtower as they were monitoring her father in the cell adjacent to hers.

Shazam: So, this is the guy that you've been recently stalking Bats. No offense to your suspicions but he really doesn't have a fighter look to him.

Superman: He may not look like much, but he's powerful. He was able to go against me in a one-on-one fight.

Shazam: Well you weren't taking it seriously.

Superman: He wasn't serious either. And the scary thing is that he has friends that could be just as powerful.

Supergirl: Well, did you learn anything?

Superman: I learned that he wasn't Kryptonian. But he had a transformation, he called it a Super -

Fu: Super Saiyan?

Superman: Yeah why?

Fu: It's was an old campfire in Saiyan culture.

Supergirl: What's a saiyan?

Fu: From what I could find on Saiyans, they killed off multiple planets, they soon started working under a tyrant known as Frieza who would end up destroying their home planet. Goku must've been sent here to kill off Earth's inhabitants.

Wonder Woman: What's important is if he's an enemy or not.

Martian Manhunter: Not from what I could find. He has been living here for years in peace.

Batman: Doesn't mean he can't turn on the planet. We still need to keep an eye on him and his Super Saiyan powers.

Green Lantern: Big deal, his hair can change style and color.

Cyborg: He's had different versions of Super Saiyan and each boost his power to greater heights.

Aquaman: Do you know how powerful he is with them.

Fu: At his best, Goku can be relative to the God of Destruction Beerus. And that guy has gone around the universe destroying planets over the smallest of reasons.

Superman: Is there any records you can find on them.

Fu: No, they stay hidden and have the Martial Arts Champion Hercule take credit for lots of their accomplishments. Like the Cell incident when you were all in space. And this one called Majin Buu who was erased from everyone's memories. Both were threats that they killed.

Batman: We know nothing else besides how they possibly use natural energy when they fight. J'onn, can you try to read his mind while he's still unconscious.

Martian Manhunter: I should be able to. *Attempts to read Goku's mind*

Chiara: Hey!

Chiara grabbed the attention of Justice League except for J'onn who was beginning to venture into Goku's mind.

Fu: Oh great, Chiara right?

Chiara: Let me guess, you guys are friends with the Ms. Cheapshot over there. *Referring to Wonder Woman*

Fu: Actually, I was the one who did the cheap shot.

Batman: We're the Justice League, and we have reason to believe that you and the rest of the Z-fighters could be considered a threat to the planet.

Chiara: What the hell? Z-fighters?

Shazam: Yeah, Z-fighters. You and your friends like the guy over in the other cell.

Chiara: No one calls us that. Also, I find it hard to believe that some Superhero team is composed of people in Halloween getups. It's like Gohan with that Great Saiyaman costume.

Batman: What's your motive?

Chiara: My motive?

Batman: Why do you kill?

Chiara: What I do is none of your business, in fact how do you know about me?

Batman: It's our job to know about people like you, so they don't become a threat to the people of Earth. Now answer the question.

Ciara: Don't I get a lawyer or something before you can interrogate me? Assuming you guys even have the authority to interrogate me if I'm the criminal your claiming me to be.

Superman: This isn't an interrogation, and no one ever said you're a criminal.

Chiara: Yet here you guys kidnapped my dad and I to lock us up and question us on our life choices or whatever. That sounds like a criminal to me.

Fu: You know, speaking of your father, I think we should check on how J'onn is doing with Goku.

Suddenly the lights go out.

Shazam: What the - ?

When the lights came back on, Goku and Chiara were missing to the shock of the Justice League.

Wonder Woman: They've escaped.

Green Lantern: He was still knocked out and the girl was locked up.

Batman: An ally perhaps. We'll just use the tracker I placed on them.

Batman pulls out a device to find the Saiyans but the signal doesn't appear.

Superman: Bruce?

Batman: The signal's gone. We'll have to search by foot.

Superman: How about we get some rest. It's not like their going to be hurting innocent people.

Batman: You have a point, but tomorrow we continue our search for him and his accomplishes.

X

Near the Son Residence.

Goku had opened his eyes to see Sparks carrying him up a hill.

Goku: Sparks.

Sparks: Goku, you're awake. *Drops Goku from his back*

Goku: What happened?

Sparks: You went off to fight that Superman guy and then his friends incapacitated you and Chiara. They then took you two to their base and they were going to interrogate her but I was able to hack their systems and save you. You're lucky I followed Superman when he confronted you or they could've gotten some important information on you guys or me and my friends.

Goku: Thanks Sparks. But how'd you find him and do you know where we can find them?

Sparks: I marked Superman with tracker tech.

Chiara: Sparks, you wouldn't happen to know why they targeted us instead of going for our weaker friends?

Sparks: Goku's the strongest and sort of the leader of you guys and you are the most reckless, and the most dangerous in their eyes. No offense.

Chiara: None taken.

Chichi suddenly opens the door with an angry expression on her face.

Chichi: Goku, do you know what time it is?

Goku: No.

Chichi: It is past midnight, what do you have to say for yourself.

Sparks: It's not his fault Ms. Chichi, he was attacked by someone.

Goku: Yeah, it's the honest truth Chichi.

Chichi: *Calms down* What am I going to do with you Goku?

Goku: Relax Chichi, I'm back and staying for the night.

Sparks: Well I better get going. See you later.

Goku, Chiara & Chichi: Bye Sparks.

Chiara: Mom, you don't mind if I stay for the night. It's a long way back home and I'm tired.

Chichi: *Smiles* Anything for you Chiara. Though why are you out so late?

Chiara: The guys who kidnapped Dad kidnapped me to.

Chichi: What?!

X

Piccolo was meditating in a wasteland until he interrupted by a voice in his head.

Nail: _You sense it too Piccolo. That was Goku's energy a few minutes ago._

Piccolo: _Yes, normally I'd think he was training but he doesn't usually use any Super Saiyan transformations during night trainings. Something's up._

Kami: _I also find it strange that there was no one with a huge amount of Ki around Goku._

Psycho: Hey Piccolo. *Descends to the ground*

Piccolo: Psycho, what are you doing here?

Psycho: There's a group of superheroes over on the western coast that are trying to stop you guys because they believe you guys to be dangerous. But Sparks has a plan that can help you guys.

Piccolo: And what is it?

Psycho: Well, I know it's going to require some fighting.

 **And that's all for now so I'm going to get back into work mode while sneaking in some writing when I can. See you for the next chapter.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while but I assure you, I'll be done with it soon. But there's more news that I want you to know. I have more stories that I'm working on and there not all Dragon Ball Z.**

1\. Dragon Ball Shippuden - Beerus sends Goku and friends to the Narutoverse during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Note - Alternate Narutoverse where the Jinchuriki were not killed by the Akatski but they have power from all the Tailed Beast so they can still summon the Ten Tails.

2\. Rogue Vader (Star Wars Fanfic) - Vader does not join the Dark Side after he learns of Padme's death and he gathers an army and apprentice to fight the Imperial Empire.

3\. Saiyan War - Gohan, Chiara and Goten are thrown into an alternate dimension where the more Saiyans escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Goku married a Saiyan Soldier instead of Chichi. They have to help the Saiyans win the war against Frieza and get back to their own dimension.

4\. The Princess and Her Dragon Knight (Fairy Tail Fanfic) - Dragons were grow up on the street and hated by townsfolk due to an incident that happened 17 years ago. Princess Lucy Heartfilia helps her appointed knight and best friend, Natsu Dragneel, discover what happened while the two come to terms with their secret feelings for each other.

 **I'll still be doing Into the Xenoverse, The Altered Son Family, the Goku and Wonder Woman Fainfic and a story for the Elemental Rogues, but I just wanted to let you guys know about these stories. I'll try to have the next chapter of Z-fighters vs Justice League out soon. But since It's been so long since I've uploaded anything, here's a little bit of the next chapter.**

Chapter 6 Preview

Since Goku and Chiara's fight with Superman and Wonder Woman. The Z-fighters were on their guard while training while the Sparks and the other elementals helped to prepare for the Justice League's next attempt to fight them. The Justice League was also preparing for another encounter with the Z-fighters. Superman had gone to the sun to charge up his power. Batman was preparing a new suit and the rest of the Leaguers were doing day to day crime fighting. 3 weeks later Goku, Vegeta and Chiara were at a wasteland for a sparring session.

Chiara: Are you two sure we should continue with sparring sessions while those costumed freaks are still after us?

Goku: Relax Chiara, we'll be fine. Now let's get started, I plan to push us into Ultra Instinct to . . .

Chiara: Dad?

Goku: Looks like they're here already.

The Justice League descended down in front of the three Saiyans. With Superman still in orbit absorbing solar energy, this left Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman.

 **That's all for today, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Real Fight Begins

**I've finally done it. Chapter 5 is done, Chapter 6 will be done quicker since I've already started it. I'll probably only have 4 more chapters including Chapter 6 so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: The Real Fight Begins**

Since Goku and Chiara's fight with Superman and Wonder Woman. The Z-fighters were on their guard while training while the Sparks and the other elementals helped to prepare for the Justice League's next attempt to fight them. The Justice League was also preparing for another encounter with the Z-fighters. Superman had gone to the sun to charge up his power. Batman was preparing a new suit and the rest of the Leaguers were doing day to day crime fighting. 3 weeks later Goku, Vegeta and Chiara were at a wasteland near the Atlantic Ocean for a sparring session.

Chiara: Are you two sure we should continue with sparring sessions while those costumed freaks are still after us?

Goku: Relax Chiara, we'll be fine. Now let's get started, I plan to push us into Ultra Instinct to . . .

Chiara: Dad?

Goku: Looks like they're here already.

The Justice League descended down in front of the three Saiyans. With Superman still in orbit absorbing solar energy, this left Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman.

Goku: So you guys are friends with Superman?

Batman: We're his allies, yes?

Vegeta: I wasn't expecting grown an adult in a halloween costume.

Wonder Woman: At least he's not a midget that's all talk.

Vegeta directed his hand at Wonder Woman and was about to charge a Big Bang Attack but Goku signaled for him to stop.

Goku: She's not worth it Vegeta.

Vegeta: Fine.

Goku: So I take it you're all here to stop us?

Batman: That's only if you don't stop now. So do you agree the term or will we have to use force?

Goku: You can call us threats all you want but I'm not going to stop fighting.

Chiara: I have to agree with my dad. Take us by force if you want, but no one in the universe is going to stop me from fighting.

Vegeta: As long as those continue to fight, you can expect the same from me. No costumed freak is going to stop me from fighting.

Batman: Then we'll do this the hard way.

Goku, Chiara and Vegeta charged at the Justice League as the battle began. Goku elbowed Shazam in the gut while dodging an attack from Aquaman's trident and just nearly dodged a wrecking ball coming at him that Green Lantern had constructed. Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Martian Manhunter who turned intangible to dodge it while the Batman threw a batarang at the Prince who caught it just as the weapon detonated in his face and he got hit by the Flash multiple times until Vegeta burst out his energy in a Super Explosive Wave which knocked the speedster back. Chiara took a blow from Supergirl which retaliated by launching a Prison Shot at her and just caught a punch from Wonder Woman who she punched straight in the face until Supergirl fired her Heat Beam at her. Goku was struck by some of Shazam's lightning which allowed Green Lantern to launch multiple missile constructs on him. Flash hits Vegeta with an Infinite Mass Punch which allows Martian Manhunter to fire his optic beams and Batman to fire explosive Batarangs. Vegeta launches an Energy Volley but Batman's armor protected him from the ki blasts while Martian Manhunter and Flash dodge the attacks. Chiara was struggling with Wonder Woman's attacks and Supergirl's Heat Beam, she was nearly caught by the lasso of truth and when the Saiyan hybrid escaped she was hit with a huge force of Kara's Heat Beam. Chiara shot a Prison shot at them but Wonder Woman parried all of them and the female leaguers landed a massive strike on Chiara. The fight went back and forth until Superman finally arrived from his trip to the sun.

Superman: Sorry I'm late.

Shazam: Don't worry Supes, we were taking care of it.

Superman: Well it's still better that I join in for safe measures.

The three Saiyans were barely managing to hold their own, but with Superman entering the fray they were pretty much backed into a corner.

Batman: This is over. So agree to our terms or else we'll have to arrest you.

Goku: Sorry to tell ya, but I haven't been going at my full power.

Vegeta smirks as he, Chiara and Goku quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

Before the any JL member could reply or attack, a yellow beam came across their path which was fired by Gohan as he, Piccolo, 17, 18, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha descended down by Goku and Vegeta.

Goku: It looks to me like this fight is just getting started.

Gohan transforms to Limit Breaker Blue, Piccolo to Divine Namekian, and Android 17 and 18 to Divine Ki. The Z-Fighters then clash against the Justice League. As the ultimate battle was taking place, Fu watched from a distance.

Fu: Well it took a lot of work but I've finally got them to fight. Now I just need to take notes for my research and everything will be complete.

A energy beam was shot Fu just at the second but he dodged it just in time. He turned around to see Sparks, Blade, Katana, Psycho, Blaze, Phoenix and Cosma.

Fu: Oh right, I was so caught up with this fight that I forgot about you guys.

Sparks: Who are you?

Fu: Call me Fu. And if you don't mind, I've gotta go watch with battle so I can gain more power.

Sparks: You were with the League, so why aren't you fighting with them?

Fu: I'm not a member, but I did expose the Z-fighters to them. Nothing to big with them.

Sparks swung his katanas which Fu parried with his own sword.

Sparks: Whoever, you are. You're no friend of ours.

Fu: Oh, so we're all fighting now. Sounds like fun.

The other elementals unsheathed their weapons and charged at Fu as the Z-Fighters and Justice League continue to fight.

 **And the real fight begins next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. Also which story do you want me to start publishing after I finish this. Dragon Ball Shippuden, Rogue Vader or The Princess and Her Dragon Knight. I might upload all 3 of them since these stories have nothing to do with each other. Anyway, read my update to know what they are and vote in the comment section to decide which one will be uploaded next.**


	8. Chapter 7: All-Out War

**Hi guys, I'm back in record time. Before I start this chapter, I want to respond to some of the reviews.**

 **Guest: If you don't like my story then why are you still reading it. There are many Dragon Ball and DC fan stories on this site, so you don't have call each chapter trash.**

 **GreatSaiyaman54: I don't remember if I ever responded to your review** **so I'm answering your question here. Fu knows some of the most powerful spells in the universe, so I'd imagine that he knows a spell that can control the atman and Superman.**

 **Djberneman: I originally planned for Green Lantern to know who Beerus and Whis are along with Vegeta from his evil days with Frieza.**

 **I also want to thank everyone else for your reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: All-Out War! Z-Fighters vs Justice League**

Goku vs Superman! Chiara vs Wonder Woman! Vegeta vs Green Lantern Gohan vs Shazam! Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter! Android 17 vs Flash! Android 18 vs Supergirl! Krillin vs Cyborg! Tien vs Batman! Yamcha vs Aquaman! This all-out war was devastating the surrounding area. Yamcha was landing massive blows on Aquaman with his Wolf Fang Fist, he then launched a Kamehameha wave but Aquaman dodged the attack and summoned a wave from the nearby ocean which engulfs Yamcha.

Yamcha: What the -?

Aquaman uses his trident to shoot off a lightning bolt which shocks the water around Yamcha. Yamcha is mostly unfazed from the attack and escapes the water sphere.

Yamcha: Okay, let's see how you like this. Spirit Ball!

Yamcha launched his Spirit Ball and before Aquaman could react, Yamcha directed the attack around Aquaman and hit him from behind. Yamcha then charged at Aquaman with a Neo Wolf Fang Fist. Tien and Batman were trading blows but Tien had upper hand due to his far superior speed and strength. Tien locked the Dark Knight in a Volleyball Fist following up with a Tri-Beam. Batman was able to recover and his armor stopped the attack from hurting him too badly. Bruce then threw explosive batarangs and Tien counters it with a Dodon Ray. Before Batman can make another move, Tien and launches a barrage of hits on Batman's armor. When Tien finished, Batman had multiple cracks in his armor. Tien then kicks Batman through a boulder. Krillin was trading blows with Cyborg who fired a sonic blast which Krillin countered with a Kamehameha wave. Krillin launches an Scatter Kamehameha wave which split up and rained down on Cyborg. Cyborg was hit by some of them but managed to dodge multiple shots and then fire a sonic wave at Krillin. Krillin dodged it but Cyborg shot another blast that sent out multiple blasts that tracked Krillin's movements. Krillin flew upwards and then turned left flying back down and making a sharp turn straight which caused most of the blast to hit the ground, Krillin then blocked the remaining attacks but Cyborg attacked with a Sonic Blast from behind Krillin.

Cyborg: Booyah!

When Krillin got up, he was still hurt but he was still able to keep on fighting.

Krillin: Alright, let's see how you like this.

Krillin shot a Spread Shot Blast which curved around Cyborg and hit him from behind. Android 18 and Supergirl were clashing against each other Supergirl then fired her Heat Beam which was countered by 18's Photon Flash, creating a huge dust cloud. Supergirl charges at 18 and lands a major blow on her face, she then freezes 18 and then uppercuts 18 into orbit. Supergirl flies around the sun with 18 and then throws her forward and then she launches a powerful Heat Vision that smashes 18 into a large meteor which broke apart and followed 18 down orbit which created a huge explosion in a forest separated from the others. When Supergirl landed she saw 18 getting up. She had sustained some damage but was more so angry than hurt.

Android 18: Great, you ruined my clothes. Now I'll be taking this seriously.

Android 18 rushed at Supergirl and kicked her in the gut. She threw multiple attacks at Supergirl, who blocked some of them but couldn't keep with 18's speed. Supergirl tries to shoot her Heat Beam at her, but the blonde android teleported above Supergirl and launched an energy wave on her.

Supergirl: _How is she able to fight like this. It's like her stamina hasn't lowered a bit. I need to act fast._

Supergirl tried to throw a punch but 18 blocked it and kicked her in the arm that it broke. Supergirl screamed but still tried to throw a punch. 18 easily caught it and then threw her down to the ground. At that moment, Superman had heard Supergirl's scream.

Superman: Kara!

Superman tries to fly to his cousin's position but Goku punched him in the face.

Goku: You're not leaving that easily.

Goku launched a few ki blast but Superman dodged them all, grabbed Goku's right arm and broke it.

Goku: Ahhhh!

Superman: We'll finish this later.

Superman flies over to where Supergirl is and before he can punch 18, Goku teleports right in front of the Man of Steel and kicks him in the chest. He lands more blows and sends a massive kick which sends Superman flying. Goku then uses a senzu bean heals his arms and he then dashes off to fight Superman. Supergirl gets up and fires her Heat Beam at 18 who dodged it and shot a barrage of Infinity Bullets which Supergirl blocked. Meanwhile, Android 17 was stuck in his shield as The Flash was circling around him.

Android 17: _This guy is way too fast for me. I got to find a weak point or this could get ugly._

Flash keeps up running around 17's shield while charging up the Infinite Mass Punch. When Flash launches it, he cracks 17's barrier. 17 then launches energy orbs at Flash just barely dodges the attack and begins attacking 17 from all angles. Flash then proceeds to throw a lightning bolt at 17 who activates his shield before the attack hits. Flash then proceeds to run around the world to hit 17 with a stronger Infinite Mass Punch. In less than a second, Flash returns and launches his attack right into 17's barrier. 17 was prepared for this and launched a Photon Flash at which hits the Flash dead on. Before Flash could recover, 17 launched a Super Electric Strike at Flash followed by launching himself at the Flash and landing multiple punches and kicks on the injured Flash. 17 finally enclosed them in a barrier and launched an energy attack inside. Piccolo was launched into a mountain as Martian Manhunter charged at him and fired his optic blast at Piccolo who blocks the attack and retaliates with a Light Grenade. Martian Manhunter recovers from the blast and turns invisible in an attempt to attack him from behind but Piccolo blasted him into a mountain. Martian Manhunter emerged from the rubble and descended down.

Martian Manhunter: I must say that I'm impressed that you were able to find me.

Piccolo: It doesn't matter if your invisible, I can sense your ki. And since you and your friends can't suppress your ki, I can easily keep track of you.

Martian Manhunter turns invisible again but when Piccolo attacked him it went through him. J'onn then hits Piccolo and fires optic blast which hits Piccolo full force. Half of Piccolo's clothes were torn and he had lost his left arm.

Martian Manhunter: You're too injured. It's pointless for you to continue.

Piccolo then launched a ki blast around Martian Manhunter who dodged. Piccolo proceeds to throw more ki blasts which all miss Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter: _Is he even trying to hit me?_

Piccolo: Hellzone Grenade!

Suddenly all the ki blasts around J'onn collide in an explosion with J'onn being in the middle of it. Meanwhile, Gohan and Shazam were clashing. Shazam threw a lightning bolt which Gohan countered with a Masenko. Shazam then grabbed Gohan and threw him down to a nearby lake and then threw a lightning bolt in which caused Gohan to be shocked by Shazam in the lake. Gohan then powers up which causes the water to fly up as Gohan attacked him with a Burst Rush and when Shazam fell to the ground and Gohan launched a Super Kamehameha wave. Shazam recovered and immediately launched Gohan into the clouds and then hits him multiple times and throws him to the ground.

Shazam: Huh. I guess you're not that tough, are you?

Gohan launches a Limit Breaker Kamehameha wave at Shazam which badly injured him.

Gohan: You're far too cocky for your own good.

Shazam: How 'bout you suck on this. *Throws a huge lightning bolt*

Gohan dodged the attack and kicked Shazam down to the ground. Meanwhile Wonder Woman was mostly on the defensive as Chiara repeatedly launched attack after attack before launching dozens of ki blasts. Diana is able block them with her Bracelets of Submissions. Chiara then launched a Big Bang Attack straight at Diana who once again blocked it with her Bracelets but Chiara teleported behind her and launched Kamehameha wave. This caused a huge explosion which left Diana injured.

Chiara: For all that offensive fighting you did the last time we fought, you really can't keep your guard up for too long. *Breaks her shield with a ki blast*

Diana tried to attack Chiara with her sword but the Saiyan hybrid caught it and broke it. Chiara then punches her in the gut which caused Diana to drop to the ground.

Chiara: I'm going to enjoy paying you back for last time.

Wonder Woman decides to take her bracelets off and then ends up punching Chiara. Chiara wipes the blood from her face she tries to attack Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, Diana was too fast and too powerful as she continued to pound Chiara relentlessly and eventually tied her up in her Lasso.

Wonder Woman: How do you revert to your normal form?

Chiara: *Struggling to hold back the truth* I . . . c-can go back . . . to my base . . . form at will.

Wonder Woman: Then revert back to normal.

Chiara powered down to her base form and Wonder Woman attempted to punch her but Goku kicks her away in time.

Chiara: Thanks Dad. *Removes the Lasso*

Goku: Be careful because I might not make next time.

Chiara: There won't be a next time.

Chiara transforms to Limit Breaker Blue and charges at Wonder Woman as Superman attempts to punch Goku but he blocks the attack. With Vegeta and Green Lantern, the Saiyan prince launched a barrage of energy blasts at Green Lantern who formed a shield around himself. When Vegeta stopped firing, Green Lantern created a giant missile construct and launched it at Vegeta who caught it with one hand.

Vegeta: Is that the best you can do?

Green Lantern: No, this is.

Hal detonated the missile which exploded right in Vegeta's face. Hal then constructed a mini gun and shot in direction of where he predicted Vegeta to be but the Saiyan prince powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Vegeta quickly closed the distance between him and Lantern and landed a swift blow on Hal's abdomen. Hal tried to shoot a laser out of his ring but Vegeta kept his assault up until Vegeta kicked Hal a into a mountain. Vegeta extended his hands as he began to charge up. He then cups his hands together as electricity surged between them.

Vegeta: Take this, Final Flash!

Vegeta launched a golden beam of energy as Green Lantern also fired a green energy beam from his ring. The two attacks collided and created a huge explosion. This leaves us with Goku as he clashed with Superman until the Saiyan teleports away and throws a ki blast at Superman who retaliates by launching his Heat Vision but Goku dodges the attack. Goku continues to use Instant Transmission to avoid Superman's assaults and then he detonates the ki blasts that he implanted in the ground which did some damage to Superman.

Goku: Wow! You're pretty tough. Good thing I'm still holding back.

Goku begins to power up but Superman grabs him by the neck.

Superman: Did you expect me to just wait for you to power up.

Goku: Kaioken!

Goku then kicks Superman in the chest and launches him in the air followed by throwing a Kamehameha wave. Goku then launches himself through the ki beam and lands a devastating hit on Superman. Superman fell to ground, he received a lot of damage from Goku's attack. Goku descended to the ground while Superman slowly gets up.

Goku: Well I sure did a number on you. You're gonna need some serious medical attention after that.

Superman eyes glow red as he uppercuts Goku into the air and continues to launch him further into the sky. Goku eventually recovered and kicked Superman to the side. A second later, the Saiyan realized that were already in the exosphere.

Goku: Woah, this is pretty high. _How did he even launch me up that high so fast. He wasn't nearly this powerful the last time we fought_.

Superman: *smirks* Yeah, I just needed to get closer to the sun.

Goku: What -?

The Man of Steel launched a bunch of punches that hit Goku at full force and finished by launching a huge Heat Beam.

Goku: _He's keeps on getting stronger by the second, what's he doing to get boost his power so quickly?_

Superman: I get my powers from the sun. The closer I am to it, the more solar radiation I absorb. In other words, my power has no limits.

Goku was about to launch a ki blast but Superman landed a swift blow to Goku's abdomen causing him to launch it upward. As Superman threw Goku down he launched his Heat Vision which hit Goku all the way to the ground creating a crater. The Saiyan's shirt was halfway torn and it looked like he couldn't even stand as he struggled to breathe. The Kryptonian descended next to the Saiyan, Clark didn't want to harm Goku any further. The Saiyan was clearly beaten pretty badly.

Superman: Just stay down. You've lost.

Within an instant, the ki blast that Goku shot up came down at the speed of light and hit Goku which caused a burst of light to surround Goku and Superman to shield his eyes. When the light fades Superman opens his eyes to see Goku back to full health.

Superman: What the -?

Goku then performs a Meteor Blast on Superman. The resulting blast ended in with half of Superman's costume torn off and marks covering his body.

Goku: You're not the only one that can get stronger. A saiyan has no limits. Kaioken x10!

As the Z-fighters continue to duke it out with the Justice League, the Elementals continue to fight against Fu at full power. To the surprise of all the fighters, Fu was pretty capable of handling all of them. Blade and Sparks swung their swords down on Fu who dodged but just nearly avoided Blaze's hammer but was unable to avoid the Blaze's fire fist. Fu then couldn't move as Psycho was holding him with his telekinesis which led to Katana freezing him. Fu instantly busted out but Cosma and Phoenix quickly blasted him into a boulder. Fu teleported out of the way but Sparks used his Reality Bender form to place Fu to freeze Fu.

Sparks: Huh, should've used that earlier.

Blade: You think?

Sparks: Sorry.

Fu: Wow, I can't even. I don't even know if I can get out of this.

Psycho: That's a reality time lock. So get comfortable, because you're not going anywhere any time soon.

Fu: I have to admit, you Elementals are amazing. I'd try to do the same thing to you guys as I did to the Z-fighters and Justice League, but you'd probably be on guard for that so what's the point.

Phoenix: So what you're saying is that is basically a game to you?

Blaze: And why make other people fight each other when you're as powerful as you are?

Fu: Well I can't be getting my hands dirty. I have to gather research on these fights or else I what's the point.

Sparks: What kind of research?

Fu: My research focuses on fighters throughout different realms.

Blaze: There's the nerd vibe I got from you. Just like Sparks and Tech.

Sparks: What nerd vibe?

Blaze: The one you guys always have when you two are talking about science. Or as most people call it, nerd talk.

Sparks: It's not nerd talk, if anything it's techno babble.

Cosma: Guys, Fu.

Sparks & Blaze: Right. Sorry.

Fu: Well I consider myself a researcher or a scientist, and these escapades I do help me learn more about guys like you. Helps to add to my collection of research, and my own power.

Sparks: What do you mean by "adding to your own power"?

Fu: I'd rather show than tell.

Fu unsheathes his sword a releases dark energy that soon consume the Justice League members. Each of the superheroes were surrounded in a dark aura with red eyes.

Blade: What the hell did you do?

Fu: Me, nothing really. I just gave all of them a little power boost. Now the fight is going to get really interesting.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I only have a few more chapters before I start writing the next story. I decided that after this, Dragon Ball Shippuden will be next. Saiyan War along with a few other stories with different characters. I'll also be doing Rogue Vader and The Princess and her Dragon Knight. See you next time.**


	9. Happy Thanksgiving

**Happy Thanksgiving**

Sparks16: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this special day. I know I am. I'm at Capsule Corp having a Thanksgiving feast with the Z-fighters and Elementals. Hey where's Goku and Vegeta?

Bulma: There training at Beerus' Planet.

Sparks16: They do know it's Thanksgiving. Knowing them, it's gotta be there favorite holiday.

Chichi: That's exactly why we don't tell them until everyone else is finished with dinner.

Sparks16: Okay, I'll go and get my food before you call the Gods of Food to devour the rest. Anyways, as for you viewers, I just wanted to give this shout out, enjoy your Thanksgiving. And the next chapter should be coming out soon.


	10. Chapter 8: Ultimate Showdown

**Hi guys, I'm finally done with this chapter. I know that took a while and I have to apologize because I've been working on other projects in preparation for when I upload those. I'll make sure that I finish this story though. But now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: The Ultimate Showdown of Heroes**

The Z-fighters continued to their one on one battles with the Justice League, but each of them started struggling against the Justice League.

Goku: _What just happened? Superman and his friends just boosted in power. This could get ugly._ Alright, I'm going to end this quickly with my full power. Kaioken x20!

Goku clashed with Superman until he was able to land a ki blast in Superman's face. Superman was taken back from the attack but recovered quickly and shot his Heat Beam but it was purple and it nearly hit Goku.

Goku: Was that ki?

Superman shot another ki enhanced Heat Vision which Goku continued to dodge until Superman launched one at Full Power down towards the Earth. Goku countered it with his Super Kaioken x20 Kamehameha wave. Vegeta and the other z-fighters we're struggling against their opponents. Not only were they also amped up with ki attacks but they also gained flight ( **the members who can't fly** ) which leveled the playing ground for everyone. The Z-fighters were eventually surrounded by the leaguers who blocked them on all sides.

Android 17: Anyone have a plan?

Gohan: Not unless we can stop whatever powered them up with ki.

Psycho: _Goku._

Goku: _Psycho?_

Psycho: _It's me, get your friends and teleport to us quickly._

Goku: _I'm a little busy right now._

Psycho: _There's no time for fighting the Justice League, this is more important._

Goku: _Alright, I'll be there shortly._ Guys, Solar Flare.

Goku, Chiara, Krillin and Tien performed a Solar Flare, which blinded the entire league.

Goku: We gotta get to Sparks and the others, so grab on.

The Z-fighters grabbed Goku and Chiara's shoulders and the two teleported over to the Elementals.

Psycho: Great timing guys.

Vegeta: What the hell do you guys want?

Sparks: *Points to a constrained Fu* It's more what he wants. This is Fu and he's been manipulating the Justice League. He wanted to talk to you about something. And don't underestimate him, he was able to fight against all of us with ease, so he's no slouch.

Goku: Alright Fu. What do you want? And why did you make the Justice League fight us?

Fu: I only did so I can learn more about you guys. I've been doing lots of research on all of you in the past but I wanted to gauge your powers now, and your new friends, and even those Justice League guys.

Piccolo: What do you mean by researching us?

Fu: Well I'm a researcher. I like to research the strongest fighters throughout time and once I got to the end of your fights with Majin Buu, I thought it was the end of your adventures. But then I saw new timelines popping up and alternate fights and adventures in your story. I was mostly interested in this one after seeing your fights with Beerus, Zamasu, and in the Tournament of Power. And then you guys fought with Zarma and the other Dark Gods. I knew I had to get more research on you guys, so I decided to merge your Realm with that of the Justice League's.

Vegeta: What do you mean you merged our realm with theirs?

Fu: It's exactly what I said, I used a spell to merge your realm with the Justice League's realm until I absorb it to increase my power. I also sprouted up a couple of portals that summoned your old enemies and allowed them to attack cities.

Chiara: You were behind all the villian attacks?

Fu: Well it's not just me alone. Their are other people who can do the stuff I can, and their motives are much more sinister than mine. And before you ask I would tell you who they are, but the Justice League just picked up your ki.

Sparks: Wait, they can sense ki?

Fu: I gave them ki abilities to give them a fair ground or an advantage. I don't really care, so you better prepare yourself.

Goku: We'll take care of it, you guys just keep sight of Fu.

Blade: No, you guys are going to need us now.

Goku: But . . .

Phoenix: Blade's right. All in favor of backing up our friends? *Raises her hand*

Blaze: *Raises his hand* I'm looking forward to busting those assholes heads in.

Cosma: *Raises her hand* I want to help anyway I can.

Psycho: *Raises his hand* Might as well.

Katana: *Raises her hand* Of course.

Blade: *Raises his hand* Hell yeah.

Sparks: *Raises his hand* Wouldn't miss it.

Goku: You guys sure about this?

Krillin: Goku, stop hogging all the fun and realize that we need there help!

Blade: Krillin's right, we're doing this because we want to. Not because we have to.

Goku: Alright, then let's fight.

The Justice League arrives and the Z-Fighters and Elementals clashed with the amped up Justice League. Katana, Tien and Yamcha vs Batman and Aquaman, Cosma and 18 vs Supergirl, Blaze and Piccolo vs Martian Manhunter, Psycho and 17 vs Flash, Phoenix and Chiara vs Wonder Woman, Blade and Vegeta vs Green Lantern, and Sparks and Goku vs Superman. Katna was able to counter Aquaman's water-based ki attacks while Tien and Yamcha went on the offensive on the King of Atlantis and the Dark Knight and Katana dissed out whatever attack she could to help. Cosma used her powers to assist 18 with Supergirl and even formed a barrier around the 3 of them to stop Supergirl's access to sunlight, but this didn't help with her ki which was still powerful so they had contend with that. Blaze was actually able to trap J'onn in a ring of fire which slowed him down but the martian could keep on going against Piccolo and Blaze. Psycho was able to stop the Flash with his telekinesis which allowed 17 to attack the speedster. Phoenix and Chiara, Blade and Vegeta, and Sparks and Goku could only try to fend off the Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman.

Sparks: Hey Goku, I might know a way to turn them back to normal. But I'm gonna need to make contact with all of them. So stall while I do that.

Goku: Sure.

Sparks transformed into his Reality Bender form and then landed a hit on Superman, he then flew over to Wonder Woman and kicked her in the back. He then hit Green Lantern in his abdomen, punches Supergirl in the face, kicks Martian Manhunter, kicks Cyborg in the chest, tags Flash on the shoulder while the speedster was running, grabs Aquaman's trident and back hands the atlanian and then he punches Batman with enough force to shatter the Dark Knight's armor.

Sparks: Alright, now let's nullify their ki.

A wave of energy surrounded Sparks and expanded throughout the wasteland which nullified the Justice League's ki.

Superman: What happened?

Fu: *claps his hands* Bravo, Sparks. That was quite impressive, but you won't be able to stop my last time rift.

Sparks: Wait what?

Fu: You know what, since you've surprised me and gave me so much data today. I'll give you a heads up on how a created a time rift to Apocalypse to let Darkseid and his forces invade Earth.

Superman: You what?

Goku: Wait, you know this Darkseid guy?

Superman: Darkseid is one of the most dangerous threats that I've encountered. If you bring him to Earth, everyone will die.

Fu: Well that's why I gave you guys the heads up. Gotham City, Central City, West City and pretty much every other city is already swarming with parademons, he'll arrive in Metropolis in about 2 seconds so tick-tock. I'll see you guys later.

Fu disappears before anyone else could say or do anything.

Superman: I have to get to Metropolis.

Batman: Wait, we don't know if Fu was lying or not.

Sparks: He was 100% honest.

Batman: And how are you so sure.

Sparks: I know when a person is lying or not. It's one of my powers. So we need to split up to help the cities that are overrun with those para-whatevers and stop this Darkseid.

Batman: You're not going anywhere.

Superman: Bruce, we need there help. We can't stop Darkseid and save the other cities with just us.

Krillin: He's right, we may our differences. _Albeit for stupid reasons._ But this our home, so if some monsters are threatening it, me and my friends are going to save it.

Sparks: Then it's settled, Goku, Clark, Chiara and I will go Metropolis to stop Darkseid while the rest of you split up to help the other cities.

Superman: Wait, how did you know my name is Clark?

Sparks: We found out all of your identities, but we'll talk about that later. Right now let's save this planet.

Everyone split up towards different cities with some of the leaguers leaving a second later after recovering from what Sparks said about their identities. The Z-Fighters, Elemental Rogues and Justice League split up to save the planet from the invasion of Apocalypse.

 **And that is the end of this chapter, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9: Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan

**Hey guys, so this is going to be the final fight, but I have one more chapter to wrap things up after this. So enjoy this and expect more in the future.**

 **Chapter 9: Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan**

Goku, Sparks, Chiara and Superman arrived in Metropolis just in time to see Darkseid emerge from the time rift.

Darkseid: At last, the time for Earth's eradication is here.

Superman charged at Darkseid and fired his Heat Beam at the New God which actually pushed him back until Superman got in close and began to launch blow after blow on Darkseid until he caught a punch and sent the Man of Steel flying with his own punch. Darkseid launched his Omega Beams at Superman but Goku teleported in front of him and fire a Kamehameha wave in Super God which countered the attacks.

Darkseid: And who might you be, I like to know who I'm slaughtering.

Goku: I'm Son Goku! And I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth.

Darkseid: I've never heard of your race, but regardless, you can fall along with the Kryptonian.

Sparks: You guys take care of him. Chiara and I will take care of those parademons.

Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 and he and Superman charged at Darkseid with a barrage of punches and kicks that actually connected but the God of Apokolips was unfazed. Darkseid then grabbed Superman's arm and threw him at Goku. Darkseid then fired his Omega Beam with one following Goku and the other following Superman. The two aliens split up with Goku using Instant Transmission to escape the Omega Beam, but Superman wasn't able too and was hit the back by the beam and Darkseid then hit him to the ground leaving the Man of Steel unconscious.

Goku: Superman!

Goku was soon hit with an Omega Beam and then Darkseid grabbed Goku by his face and began to crush him until the Saiyan's skull was crushed. Darkseid then threw Goku to the ground but Goku recovered and charged at Darkseid again but he could only go Super Saiyan Blue so Darkseid just had an easier time beating the ever-living life out of him. Goku tried to fire another Kamehameha wave at full power but it barely fazed the New God.

Darkseid: Son Goku was it? I commend you for your efforts. If anything, your more entertaining than the Kryptonian. But in end, you can't stop the inedible defeat.

Darkseid threw Goku through multiple buildings and the Saiyan was then stuck to one and reverted back to base form.

Darkseid: Now then, it's time to finish this invasion.

Multiple ki blasts hit Darkseid which actually stunned the New God. The blasts had actually came from Chiara who was in Limit Breaker Blue.

Darkseid: That actually stung. And who might you be?

Chiara: I'm Son Chiara and if you pick a fight with this planet and my father, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you leave here unscathed.

Darkseid: I presume that father was the Saiyan. If I'm to be blunt, your attacks have bigger effect.

Chiara: Then you're going to love this, Kaioken!

Chiara's blue aura was now surrounded by a crimson red aura that shook the entire city. Chiara then charged at Darkseid and launched a barrage of kicks and punches that Darkseid actually had to block. Chiara eventually kicked him up into the air and then fired a barrage of ki blasts that surrounded Darkseid.

Chiara: Hellzone Grenade!

The ki blasts collided creating an explosion that engulfed Darkseid, but he was still able to fight. Chiara then flew up to him and performed the Dragon Fist which also landed a major blow on Darkseid. But the last attack took a lot out and forced her to revert out of Kaioken.

Darkseid: Your display of power was impressive, but it seems that this is the end for you.

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams which Chiara prepared to counter but Superman flew in front of her and fired his Heat Beam which he was actually able to push the Omega Beams back a little but Darkseid was starting to overpower him until Chiara shot a Prison Shot which allowed the Man of Steel to overpower Darkseid.

Superman: Thanks.

Chiara: Don't thank me yet. We still need to beat this guy.

The two heroes fought against the New God but he eventually was able to overwhelm them which led to Chiara underneath his foot and Superman being beaten to a pulp and then getting blasted into a building. He then fired an Omega Beam that caused the Saiyan hybrid to scream in agony. But a second later, Darkseid was thrown off her and Goku was standing in front of his daughter in Ultra Instinct.

Goku: You okay Chiara?

Chiara: Yeah.

Goku: Alright, I'll finish this.

Darkseid: You've gotten stronger, but that doesn't mean that you can defeat me.

Goku: You're right. Maybe not with Ultra Instinct, but I took a little time to gather energy while you were busy fighting Chiara and Superman. So let me show you the result.

Goku began to scream as he powered up which led to the entire planet and then the solar system itself began to shake as his silver hair began to stand up and he let out one last scream which caused a blinding light to surround him. When the light vanished, Goku's hair was standing up similar to his Super Saiyan form.

Goku: So let's see how you do against Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan.

Chiara was in shock at this transformation, even Sparks had stopped fighting parademons to see the form. Goku began to walk towards Darkseid and before the New God could attack, the Saiyan landed an attack that actually hurt Darkseid. It didn't just sting like any of the other attacks, it really hurt him.

Darkseid: _How did get so strong? That actually hurt!_

Darkseid launched his Omega Beams again but Goku easily dodged it and used Instant Transmission to get in close and performs the Godly Display. This infuriates Darkseid even more.

Goku: Sorry, but I have to end this quickly. _If I blast him at this angle, I should be able to push him back into the time rift._

Goku cups his hands and charges a Kamehameha wave. Darkseid then fires his Omega Beams just as Goku fires his attack and the two attacks clash. Chiara launches a Masenko at Darkseid's back to distract him which gives Goku the opening he needed as he fired at full power which was enough to send Darkseid through the portal and destroying portal between Earth and Apocalypse which caused all the parademons to die.

Sparks: Goku that was awesome. I never would have thought that you . . .

Goku started breathing heavily as steam surrounded his entire body.

Chiara: Dad?

Goku was suddenly surrounded by purple and black lightning and he then fell to the ground.

Chiara: Dad!

Sparks: Goku!

Superman recovers and walks over to the others.

Superman: What happened to Darkseid?

Sparks: He's back where came from.

Superman: And what happened to Goku?

Chiara: Stay away from him.

Superman: I can . . .

Chiara: *Tears in her eyes* This is all your fault, so just stay away! If you didn't let Fu manipulate you and your friends, none of this would have happened!

Superman: But . . .

Chiara fired a ki blast at Superman as Sparks used electric shock to try and resuscitate Goku.

Sparks: Come on Goku. Don't die on us.

Scales: Sparks, it's too late. Feel his pulse.

Despite the Elementals' attempts, all he could feel was Goku's lack of heart beats.

Chiara: Sparks?

Sparks: He's dead.

Chiara: *Crying* No. Don't die dad. *Shakes his corpse* Father!

Goku's Consciousness

Goku opens his eyes to see himself surrounded all around him in nothing but a white light.

Goku: Where am I?

?: This is your subconsciousness, Son Goku.

Goku turns around to see the same man that helped in his fight against Zarma.

Goku: You again?

?: Yes.

Goku: So I'm not dead?

?: No, but you're dying. So take my energy.

Goku: Wait, can I at least know your name?

?: Very well. My name is Yamoshi, the first Super Saiyan God.

Goku: What? If you're the first Super Saiyan God, then how are you in my mind?

Yamoshi: I'll have to explain that another time. You're running out of time, so until we meet again.

Yamoshi shoots a ki blast at Goku and the Saiyan is surrounded in a bright light.

Metropolis

Goku opened his eyes to see his daughter crying as she held him in her arms.

Goku: Chiara?

Chiara: Dad?

Goku: Yep, it's me.

Chiara begins to cry again as she gave her father the biggest hug she could give him as Sparks noticed the commotion between the father and daughter.

Chiara: You're alive! Don't ever die on me like that again!

Goku: Don't worry Chiara, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

Sparks: Goku, you're alive?

Goku: Yo Sparks.

Sparks: How are you alive?!

Goku: It's a long story.

Fu: Congratulations guys.

Sparks: You again.

Fu: Oh relax, you've beaten the final boss. No need to worry about me.

Chiara: Just give us one reason why I shouldn't bass your face in!

Fu: I can give two. One, I'm getting rid of this mess.

Fu snaps his fingers and the parademons that were lying throughout the cities were gone.

Fu: And with that, all the parademons throughout the world are gone. And as for two, I'll separate your realms tomorrow. But now, I'm just going to go home and relax on my sofa and watch movie. So, bye bye.

Fu teleported away leaving the 3 fighters as the Kryptonian had recovered from Chiara's attack.

Superman: What happened?

Sparks: In the course of a minute; Goku came back to life, Fu came and destroyed all the parademons and now we're leaving.

Superman: Wait . . .

Sparks: Goodbye.

Goku, Chiara and Sparks teleport out of Metropolis leaving a slightly confused Superman as he is eventually surrounded by the citizens of Metropolis who cheered for his heroism including reporters. Superman knew that he couldn't get to the Z-fighters today so he decide that he would visit them tomorrow.

 **So that is all for this chapter, sorry if it was a little too short but I need to wrap to this up soon so I can start my next stories. See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 10: Goodbye Justice League

**Hello everyone, it's the final chapter and I want to thank you all for reading this story. So enjoy this one and I'll be starting my next story soon.**

 **Chapter 10: Goodbye Justice League**

It had been almost 24 hours since the fight between the Z-fighters and Justice League following the invasion of Apocalypse. Goku and Chiara were currently starting practice with constructing ki weapons. The two saiyans constructed their own power poles and they were about to begin sparring until they felt 3 ki signatures coming their way.

Chiara: Who could possibly be coming this way?

Sparks: It's gotta be the Justice League.

Goku: Well if their looking for another fight, I'll take 'em.

Sparks: Maybe they just want to talk, so let's hear them out first.

Goku: Alright.

The Bat Wing came into view, Batman landed behind the the fighters while Wonder Woman and Superman landed in front of them.

Sparks: Hi.

Batman: Who are you?

Sparks: None of your business.

Batman: I'd answer if I were you.

Superman: That's enough Batman, we came to see Goku.

Goku: And what do want from me?

Superman: We came to see how you were doing seeing that you nearly died after fighting Darkseid.

Goku: Well I'm feeling better.

Chiara: But you guys are also here because you still don't trust us.

Batman: You may have saved Metropolis, but that doesn't make up for the enemies you killed.

Chiara: So that's how you thank us, treating us like we're mass murders.

Wonder Woman/Goku: Bruce/Chiara, that's enough.

Sparks: Look, we have only a few minutes until Fu most likely separates our realms. So let's try to calm down and end without any bad blood.

Superman: I'm sorry, my friend can be aggressive. I'm grateful that you saved Metropolis, but Batman does have a point. Killing doesn't solve anything.

Sparks: You guys are still just judging them on everything Fu gave you and not by who they are themselves.

Wonder Woman: We're only. . .

Chiara: Sparks is right. If you guys looked beyond the few enemies we've killed not just for this planet, but the universe. You'd know that most of friends started out as our enemies. Piccolo was once only obsessed with killing my dad and now he's my first teacher and friend. Vegeta used to kill off entire alien races and sell those planets to the highest bitter. 17 and 18 were trying to kill my father when we first met them just for fun, but now they live normal lives like regular citizens. Buu was nothing more than a force of chaos that only knew how to destroy and kill, and now he's our friend too. And that's not all, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu along wit a bunch of other people that you don't know have all started out as rivals with bad intentions, so you can judge us for the few villains we've killed but we've changed the lives of so many people and I'd risk my life for them. And that's what matters to me.

Sparks and Goku were shocked at Chiara's statement as the Justice League stood there also processing what they just heard until Superman opened his mouth.

Superman: That's all I need to know to trust you. You guys may have different ideals from us, but that doesn't make you any of you any less heroes in your own right. And that I can respect.

Wonder Woman: Me too. You're all true warriors in my book.

Batman: *Sigh* You may not be a threat to Earth now, but keep it that way or we'll come for you.

Sparks: Right back at you guys.

By this time the Justice League began to disappear as Fu had now separated the two realms.

Superman: Well until next time.

Goku: Yeah, and next time I'll be even stronger. *Extends his hands*

Goku and Superman shake hands before the he and the rest of the DC Realm disappears.

Sparks: Well, I'm not gonna miss that jerk in Bat suit, but others we're actually alright.

Goku: They were also pretty strong too. If we ever meet any of them again, I'm going to be able to beat them by myself.

Chiara: That's a pretty big goal Dad.

Goku: I know, but I like a challenge.

Sparks: Enough goal setting, we have training to do.

Goku & Chiara: Yeah!

The 3 fighters continued to train, to prepare for the next upcoming threat. With Fu and his cohorts on the loose, they was no telling when or what the next be. But until then the Z-fighters will go about their day-to-day lives.

 **And that's all for this story, the next is going to be a Dragon Ball and Naruto Crossover. I'll try to get the first chapter up tomorrow. See you all later.**


	13. Christmas Sneek Peak

**Hi guys, I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! So my gift to you guys is a sneak peek at Chapter 1 for Dragon Ball Shippuden.**

 **Sneak peek**

It was another lack-luster day for Beerus as he lazily walked around his planet next to his attendant and teacher, Whis.

Beerus: *yawn*

Whis: Planning to go on another nap, Lord Beerus?

Beerus: No, I'm just bored.

Whis: May I recommend you carry out your destroyer duties.

Beerus: I destroyed a galaxy yesterday.

Whis: You could've done that in the snap of a finger. The only reason it took so long is because you took your time destroying it.

Beerus: Maybe, but I need a fight. One that can push me to my limits. Like Goku, he's been able to access Ultra Instinct a few times for the past 2 years and even combined it with his Super Saiyan form.

Whis: Lord Beerus, need I remind you that Goku has only been able to maintain Ultra Instinct for 5 minutes at best.

Beerus: I guess you're right. What if we put him in a scenario that can push him to Ultra Instinct.

Whis: And what do you have in mind?

Beerus: If we give him a different scenario, it may be able to trigger Ultra Instinct faster. And to make sure it works, we throw some of Goku's old enemies into the mix.

Whis: Normally I'd doubt that, but Goku has exceeded my expectations multiple times, so it's very likely that your plan could work. What scenario do you have in mind.

Beerus: A war.

Whis: A war?

Beerus: It came to me in a dream.

Whis: Well I doubt any war in our universe will be of any help to Goku. Or even our realm for that matter.

Beerus: Then search other realms for a war. But first we should probably select Goku's enemies since we know that off the bat.

Whis: Very well my lord.

 **I'll probably going to do this after I see Dragon Ball Super: Broly but I'm working on it now. I hope you guys will enjoy it when I release but I will continuing working on Rogue Vader and I'll start uploading the Princess and Her Dragon Knight. See you guys later.**


End file.
